All Is Possible
by Violetrose25
Summary: Sookie finds herself pregnant with Eric's baby. What's to become of her? Of him? and furthermore, what on Earth are either of them going to do now? (May or may not become 'M'. Not sure. But there will be violence, love, and family. So if you like this, please check it out. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Why? Because the idea is something I simply cannot get over and I apologize if I'm overusing this. But damnitt, I LOVE it and the character I created from it and this story just kept demanding me to write it. Does that make sense? Well anyway, read review and enjoy! (post season 6, so it might not be very accurate. Just going by the trailer, which was AWESOME by the way.)**

Sookie POV:

I think this is something I should start from the beginning with. Well, that IS how a good story is told. But yes, this is an imortant part of my life that I wish to share. It all began with... like most things in my life... with a little magic.

"All is possible." a man once said to me.

Back then, it was just a sentence, nothing to be taken too seriously. But now... it takes on a whole new meaning.

"All is possible." Are the new words that define my life, and the future ahead of me. It is frightening, sure, but did that give me any right to turn down a miracle? Nuh uh, I sure as hell don't think so.

Anyway, that night in the forest... in that impossible forest where snow came from nowhere and vampires could walk in the sunshine... I was given something that was totally and completely unheard of. Hell I didn't belive it myself at first. But it was there alright. So, put in plain ol' english, I suppose the best way of saying this would simply be:

Eric gave me a baby that night.

And lord knows that if you put his and my DNA in the same being... you're gonna have one hell of a party there.

So, I present to you all the story of my pregnancy. It's not exactly all sunshine and rainbows, I warn you. But if you wanna know, then by all means hear it. Just me getting this out in the open is going to do me wonders.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT THIS IS THE PROLOGUE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL TRULY BEGIN THE STORY. (AND IF EVERYONE HATES IT, I'LL DELETE IT. i CAN TAKE A HINT.)


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie POV:

Another shift at Merlotte's, just waiting tables for Bon Temps residents. And through it all, the endless clamour of minds and thoughts that bombard me daily. Things had at least recovered... to some extent... from the awful things of the past few weeks. Attempting to kill the vampires. The werewolves. Bill turning into the psycho used tampon.

I shook my head as I brought another round of drinks to table nine. Sheriff Andy came in a minute later, an extra large stroller for his quadrupletes. The four dark haired babies cried noisily.

"Hey Sherrif! How are you today?" I asked cheerfully.

"Uh... alright I guess. Could be worse." He replied.

Poor Andy, he looked exhausted. Well that WAS to be expected. And raising four little girls all by yourself had to be one hell of a job. I couldn't do it. I don't think I could manage one.

Not that I didn't want kids, but you know, something like that you'd need to have your shit together for. Anyway, after taking Andy's order, I went over to talk to Lafayette.

"We got a bacon burger on white, extra fries and a jumbo cup of coffee."

"From the Sheriff with his little girl scout troup, I assume?"

"You got it."

Lafayette smiled, amused.  
"I swear, the people in this little po-dunk town are having kids left and right. Like rabbits or something. First Arlene with little Mikey, the sherriff and the quad squad... Sam and his girl have a son on the way... next thing you know this town'll be full of children."  
"Oh lafayette, you're exa-"

And then the smell from the kitchen hit me. Oh god, it reeked of blood and grease.  
"Sook, you okay hon? You ain't lookin' too good."

"O-Oh god... I think I'm gonna puke."

And with that, I ran for the ladies room. And indeed, I began puking like I did on Alcide's shoes. God, what an awkard moment THAT was. Beside the point though. I clutched my stomach as more and more of my breakfast (Lucky Charms and scrambled eggs) came back up.

Arlene burst in.

"Sook, sug? You in here?"

Another bout of noisome vomitting answered her question.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I just... ooohhh my stomach."

"Do you need to go home, sug? I'm sure any of the other girls would be happy to cover for you.."

"No, no, I'm alright." Actually, I wasn't lying.

Standing up, I did feel a bit better. I flushed the toilet and went to rinse my mouth out with water.  
"What HAPPENED?" She asked again.

"I just... the kitchen just suddenly smelled awful to me and all I wanted to do was puke. The scent was nausiating."

"What did you smell? Like a chemical?" She aksed.

"No, no. Just blood... and grease... like from the fryer."

From the reflection in the mirror, Arlene looked deeply confused.

"But you've smelled that for YEARS. It shouldn't just suddenly start bothering you all of a sudden."

"You don't understand. It was so much... stronger... than usual."

Arlene bit her lip. "Oh dear."

"What?"

"Sook, how long has this been happening?"

"Just a few days. I'm thinking I might be catching a bug or something."

"Naw I don't think that's it."

I crossed my arms.  
"Well what else could it be?"

"Um... let me ask you this. When was your last period?"

That was something I had to think about for a minute. With all this stress with Bill and Eric and the insanity of fighting for my life... once again... I hadn't actually paid all that much attention.

"Uh... five weeks ago... maybe six?"

"And you don't find that odd?"

"Stress causes that sort of thing, and lord knows I've had a butt load of THAT for a while."

Arlene shook her head.  
"I don't think that's it either."

"Then enlighten me."

"Well... have you considered the possibility that... that you might be...uh..."

"What?"

"Pregnant?"

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Me, pregnant? No, no that was impossible.

"Arlene that's impossible. The only two men I've EVER been with are vampires, for gods' sake! Having a baby is medically... it just can't happen!"

She shrugged.

"Well you take a test, just to be sure. You never know, with all the weird... freaky stuff out there, you just might BE pregnant."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Arlene. Now come on, we have to get back to work."

So we did. I went to pick up Sheriff Andy's order.  
"Sook, what the hell just happened in there?"

He asked, concerned.

"Just a little stomach bug, I think." Then I added: "But Arlene seems to think that I'm pregnant."

He raised an eyebrow.

"She say that?"

I nodded.  
"Well she has had three kids, the girl does know a thing or two about the signs..."

"Don't tell me you believe her!"

"I ain't saying I am... but I'm not saying 'no' either. Look Sook..." He paused in cooking. "You gotta understand that this world is full of some weird ass shit that we don't even KNOW about yet. Vampires, werewolves, Mediums like me, all that's just the tip of the iceburg. I wouldn't be so quick to rule it out if I were you."

"Whatever you say."

"Sookie...I don't know what's up with you, but if this shit goes on for any longer, I would at least go to the doctor. We can't have your ass throwing up in other peoples' food. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Got it."

And, after a little bit of debating, I decided to take his advice. Sure, I'd have myself looked at. But pregnancy? No, that couldn't be. If anything going to the doctor would prove them wrong...

AUTHORS' NOTE: WELL, THAT'S CHAPTER 1! ALSO, AS A DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE, NOT TRUE BLOOD, NOT HBO, AND NOT ANYTHING ELSE TRADEMARKED OR WHATEVER.

NOR AM I MAKING MONEY FROM THIS.

ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED SO FAR! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie POV:

(Doctors' Office)

"Alright, Ms. Stackhouse, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor, a 'Dr. Fields' asked.

"Well... I've been getting really sick for the past week."

"Sick as in the flu or cold or..."

"Vomitting." I clarified.

He scribbled something down on his chart. "Any other symptoms I should know of?"

"Smells seemed to be amplified for some reason, and sometimes that's what causes the nausea. But once I finish throwing up, I feel perfectly normal."

He nodded.  
"Alright, I'll run a few tests and see what comes up. Alright?"

I gave him a slight nod. He led me to another room, where a young nurse took some blood. Also I had a urine sample taken, the inside of my mouth examined, and a few other basic tests. Like shining a light in my eye, my ear... checking for infection or something. I don't pretend to know.

Then the nurse had me wait on one of those tables with the paper strip over it. While she left to do her nursing duties, I casually observed the room. There were charts of the human body, a clear thing of cotton balls, and some of those tongue depressers. Everything smelled very sterile, like latex gloves and hand sanitizer. But hey, that was a doctors' office for you. And after what seemed like an hour, Dr. Fields returned.

"Well we got back the test results."

"And? Do I need to take some stomach flu medication or something?"

"Ms. Stackhouse, you don't have a stomach virus."

My heart jumped a bit. Oh god, what the hell was wrong with me then?

"What is it then?"

"Uh... Ms. Stackhouse, it appears you're pregnant."

My jaw dropped. "That- that's impossible! You have my results mixed up or something."

"If you want, we can give you an ultra-sound to be sure."

"Yes, I'd like that very much, actually."

That'd put an end to this craziness.

* * *

So there I sat, jelly on my stomach, and one of those ultra sound things running across my belly.

"Okay, so that's your womb..."

Waiting for him to correct his misdiagnosis...

"And there's your baby."

Wh-what? I looked up at the screen. It was blueish, with a black outline. There was a small sac-like object in the center, sort of pulsating in a strange rythem. "So that's..."

"Yep. That little blob in the middle is the amniotic sac, the baby is inside there. And if you listen closely... you can hear its heartbeat."

The room went silent. And there it was. The unmistakable 'Ku-thunk, ku-thunk, ku-thunk' of a pounding heart.

"I'm going to perscribe you some pre-natal vitimans, if that's alright... I'm sure you'll want to take care of it."

For a minute I simply stared at the screen. My baby. My BABY. The word just kept running circles around my head, trying to fully sink in. I was going to have a baby. And, if I calculated correctly...

Oh god. Oh dear sweet god in heaven. It was ERICS'. What... how did this even happen? I just kept staring. The heartbeat raged on, strong and rapid. And all I could think was:

"Is it okay? Nothings' wrong with it, is there?"

The doctor shook his head, a small smile of endearment on his face.

"No, no ma'am. From what I'm seeing, I can say it is one of the most healthy pregnancies I've seen."

My heart was pounding in my chest. God... this was real.

"Are there any questions you need to ask about this?"

I shook my head, not trusting my voice.

"Okay. Well you're perfectly fine and dandy. I'd go home and take of myself, if I were you."

"Thank you." Was all I could say.

* * *

As I made my way up the driveway, I noticed a cop car. And Jason was standing outside of it.

"Jason? What the hell is he doing here?" I asked myself as I parked.

"Hey Jason... what's up?"

Trudging through the grass, I made my way over to him. He looked slightly concerned.

"Hey Sook. I just came over to check up on ya. Andy said you were pretty sick, I was... I was worried about you is all."

I smiled.  
"Jason, you don't need to check up on me. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. Besides, I just got back from the doctor. And I am perfectly fine."

He nodded.  
"Well good. Didya find out what was causing the pukin'?"

Oh boy. What was I supposed to tell him? He still hated vampires, ever since we found out about our parents... he still hasn't got over it. But I mean if I was having a kid, he might as well know about it sooner rather than later.

"Jason, you might wanna come inside for this one."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but this is still important for you to hear. Plus do you really want to stand out here freezing your butt off anymore?" By now it was the beginning of December, and the winter chill had set in. No snow though. It never really snowed.

"Uh... alright... good point." He shrugged as he followed me inside.

When we were settled in the living room, I took a deep breath.

"Now, what exactly is going on with you, Sook?"

"Well... oh boy..." I paused.

"Jason... I- I'm pregnant."

His face turned ghostly white.

"Who's baby is it?"  
I didn't say it.

"Sook, who's the father?"

Another breath... "Eric's baby. I'm having Eric's baby."

And suddenly, somehow, saying the words out loud made it real for me. I. was. Having. Eric Northmans'. Baby. Before I could think of anything else, Jason had his hand around my wrist and was trying to drag me out the door.

"Jason... what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Come ON, Sook. We gotta get you to the clinic as fast as possible. Don't worry, we'll get that little demon spawn outa you in no time."

I ripped away from him. "We most certainly are NOT! And how dare you call my child a demon!"

He looked shocked, confused, afraid, and angry.

"Are you insane?! Look what those things did to us! There's no way I'm letting you have that fuckin' fangers' kid!"  
"That 'Fuckin' fanger' is the_ father_ of my kid and you sure as hell have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"So you're keeping it?"

The descision came to me instantly.

"Yes, I am." There it was. I was keeping it.

"Well then I just can't help you. You've doomed youself. That thing is going to be a psychotic, blood sucking monster, just like its daddy."

Anger trembled through me.

"How DARE you! Get out of my house Jason Stackhouse!" I commanded.

Well technically it was still Eric's house (he still had not returned ownership to me. Saying he was too busy with getting his business up and running again... I think he just likes being able to come in here without an invitation.) but still.

"Fine! I'm leaving. In fact, I don't wanna talk to you again until you've come to your senses."

He walked out the door.

I followed.

"Oh real mature, Jason. I'm sure Gran would be SO proud of you for abandoning your sister. And I'm SURE momma and daddy would LOVE to hear about you insulting an unborn member of the family. You outa be ashamed of yourself Jason!"

He stopped in his tracks.

"That's a low blow Sook, even for you."

"It's not a low blow if it's the truth."

He had no responce, but simply got in his car and sped off. It was at this time that I realized I was crying. So I ran back into the house. What was I going to do? How was I going to tell Eric? What would happen to us (the baby, Eric, and I)?

And furthermore, why did Jason have to be such an asshole? I sighed. Where was I to go from here? Who could I get advice from at a time like this? I could only think of one person.

"Gran." I whispered.

And there was only one person who help me contact her... Lafayette.


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie POV:

The phone rang twice before Lafayette picked up.

"Hello? Lafayette..."

"Sookie. Hey girl. Whatcha calling for?"

"Uh... Arlene was right. I'm pregnant."

"I know."

"Wh-what? Who told you?" I asked, puzzled.

"Arlene."

"Who told Arlene?"

"Andy. Sook, the whole police department knows... the waitresses... Sam..."

"SAM KNOWS? What the fuck?! Who..." I paused. "Godamnitt Jason!" I blurted.

"Whoa, suga, you gotta calm _down. _You can't be that surprised. It's Jason. Fuck, nothing stays sacred in this town. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knows within the hour."

I sighed. "Never mind that. Listen... I have to ask you a favor."

"Oh boy, what is it?"

"It's about your uh... little gift. The whole talking to the dead thing?"

"Why? What kinda trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

"It's the pregnancy. I'm really confused... I don't know what to do... and after the fight Jason and I had..."

"Ah shit, what'd he pull?"

"He... uh... he told me that my baby was gonna be a psycho, blood sucking monster and that I should get rid of it. He said he wouldn't talk to me until I came to my senses." Tears were starting to form, my voice began to crack.

Lafayette sounded like he almost growled over the phone.

"Fuckin' dick..." He sighed. "Alright hon. I'll be right over. Just don't let him get to ya."

"Thank you."

"By the way... who IS the daddy? I can't really keep track of yo love life and all..."

"It's- you might wanna come over for this one."

"Just say it." He insisted.

"It's Erics'."

There was a pause.

"Damn... does he know?"

"No." I admitted. "That's one of the things I need advice about, actually."

"Aight. Hang tight."

"Okay."

And then we hung up.

* * *

About a half hour later, Lafayette showed up the very car that Eric gave him a while back. Sold it to him for a dollar... Oh Eric... I shook my head remembering that story.

"Sookie!" He called.  
"Hey Lafayette!"

Lafayette hopped out and jogged up the porch steps.

"Alright, so... who do ya need to talk to?"

"I really need to talk to Gran, actually. She always helped me through the rough descisions."

He nodded.  
"Okay. I'll see what I can do for you."  
We entered my (Erics') house quietly, sitting down in the living room.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I offered.

"Naw, that's alright. Let's just get down to business."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Now... let me try and clear my head here..." Lafayette mumbled, mostly to himself. "Just try to be quiet for a few minutes, okay Sook?"

"Sure."

And for around five minutes, it was dead silent. Lafayette sat with his eyes closed, concentrating. I sat patiently, hoping that Gran would come along. If there was any time I needed her, it would be now. After seven minutes I began to worry. Maybe she wouldn't show. Maybe she was gone in the realm of spirits and such.. maybe...

"Sookie." Lafayette said.

"Lafayette?"

"Gran." He corrected.  
Oh my, Gran had taken possession of Lafayette. Thank god.

"Oh Gran, thank you. I'm so sorry I keep trying to contact you but I really need your help right now." She put a finger to my lips.  
"Shh.. shh... sweetheart. Don't say you're sorry. I've been expecting you to need some help for some time now."

"You knew this would happen?"

She... he... nodded.

"Why did you send me away from Bill and Eric then."

"I can't give you_ all_ the answers, but I will tell you this. Everything happens for a reason, Sookie. Just know that."

"Okay."

"Now, just ask about the issue at hand." Gran requested.

"What should I do?"

"What do you THINK you should do?"

"I don't know... that's why I'm asking."

"Yes you do. All the answers you seek are in your heart. But... if you really need my advice... you must be willing to listen."

"Of course Gran, anything." I assured.  
"Good. Here is what you need to know. Honey..." She wrapped her hands around my wrists tenderly. "The times are gonna get rough, do you understand?"

I nodded. Times had gotten plenty rough before.

"Darling, you are going have to go through more pain during this pregnancy... motherhood... than you ever thought possible. But know this... you cannot. CANNOT! Give up. This child needs you... and its' father."

"Eric..." She nodded.

"But... what do I... how did this even happen?"

"Remember Sookie... All is possible."

_All is possible..._ Erics' words echoed through my head. The forest... the impossible forest where all is possible...

"Oh my god. But how will he believe me?"

"That answer is simple. This I can say. Get that special doctor for the supernatural community... she will be able to prove it."

"Of COURSE! Dr. Ludwig!"

He... she... nodded. She looked around.

"I have to go soon, honey. But I will tell you one more thing."

"What is it?"

"This is the most important of all. Your child is very special Sookie, more so than you know. And you NEED to hear this, too. This baby will need all the love and support you can give... there will be rough times for her, too. She needs you Sookie... she needs her parents help."

"She..." I repeated.  
"Yes. Take care of your daughter, Sookie."

"I will Gran. I will."

"I love you, Sookie. And don't mind Jason. He'll come around."

"Love you too, Gran. Bye."

"Bye."

And witht that, Lafayette snapped back.

"Whoa! Uh.. what just happened? Did she help?"

I nodded. More tears welled up.

"What is it, Sookie?"

"It's a girl." I said simply. Lafayette smiled. "That's wonderful Sook! Congrats!"

He and I shared a hug.

"So when are you gonna tell ol' Eric the news?"

"Tonight."

"Alright. Call me if you need me, ok? I'm always here for you."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Anyway, I gotta get back to the bar so... you just worry about tellin' Eric. I'll tell Sam you're still puking."

"Thank you, I wish I could repay you..."

"Just let me take her shopping when she's old enough to date and we'll call it even."

I laughed. "Sure thing."

So he left. I looked out the window. Near sundown. I took a deep breath. "Oh boy..."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ERIC WILL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER, DON'T WORRY FOLKS! AND SORRY IF I'M DRAGGING THAT PART OUT... I JUST LIKE A LITTLE SUSPENCE.


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie POV:

Another phone call to make. Wonderful. I dialed the number for Fangtasia, and... with my luck... I got Pam.  
"Fangtasia, where all your bloody fantacies come true. How may I help you?" She asked in a mock seductive voice.

"Pam?"

"Sookie, what do you want?" That tone dropped faster than a brick from a window.

"I uh.. I need to speak with Eric. It's very important."

"Haven't you caused enough problems? Can't you just leave the man alone, you've been nothing but trouble from the minute you walked into his life! Do you have any idea what you did to him, Sookie? ANY idea at all? Do you even give a fuck?!" She was obviously pissed.

"Pam, baby, who you talkin' to?" Tara asked from the background.

Apparently the two were in a relationship, which I was... happy for them I guess. I mean Pam hates me, but if Tara and her are happy, that's good for them. And on that note... Tara and I have managed so salvage our friendship, at least partway.

That's why I was relieved when she came into the conversation. She might be able to help me.  
"It's your cunt of a best friend... Sookie and her precious fairy vagina."

Tara sighed. "Give me the phone, Pam. I'll handle it."

The line was handed to Tara. "Sookie?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Whatcha want?"

"I need to talk to Eric."

"If this is about the house..."

"No, no. Um... just try to get him to come over. And... tell him to bring Dr. Ludwig." There was a pause.

"Sookie... what's going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just please help me. Please..."

"Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do. No promises though."

"Thank you Tara. You have no idea how much you're helping me."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye Sook." She hung up.

So I sat there, waiting for whatever was going to happen. I hoped to god that Eric would come, I needed him.

That got me thinking more. If he did... supposedly... come back into my life to help me raise our daughter... would I want to be in a relationship with him? Would this mean that we'd date? Be a REAL couple for once?

Or would we just stay friends and raise her separately?

OR... worst case scenario... would he reject the whole thing entirely and refuse to talk to me again?

Oh god... oh god... what was I going to do? What if he never even calls? What if he ignores me and I have to raise the girl on my own?! How could I even do that?!

So many horrifying hypotheticals... so many reasons to be nervous... just then the doorbell rang. I got up to see who it was... low and behold...

I gasped as I unlocked the door.

"Oh my god, you came!" Eric and Dr. Ludwig were standing in front of me, both with serious looks upon their faces.

"Sookie, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Eric greeted.

"Eric! Thank god! I was worried.. I thought you wouldn't come after everything."

He looked almost hurt.

"Of course I came. I still love you, Sookie. Just because you broke my heart into a million pieces it doesn't mean that I don't love you."

I felt guilty. I really HAD broken his heart, and that was... I knew how much of a huge mistake that was. Eric didn't deserve that and I should have known better than what I had done.

"Thank you. I still love you too, Eric."

"Just not enough to give me a chance."

"I-" I had no responce.

"Come in, please. Make yourselves at home."

The two moved into the living room (apparantly the go-to spot of important conversations) and sat down. Dr. Ludwig had several cases full of medical supplies.  
"Now, what seems to be the problem, Sookie? Whatever it is, Dr. Ludwig can fix it."

I took a deep, shaky breath.

"Actually, I need her here to help me confirm something. Doctor, would you mind giving me a blood test? One for Eric too?"

Eric looked incredulous.  
"Sookie... what the hell is going on?"

"Eric, please trust me on this one." He sighed.

Dr. Ludwig took out a needle. "What exactly is this for? So I know what to test for?"

"Just tell me if you notice something... abnormal."

"Aside from your lack of a blood type?"

"How did you-"

"I have my ways, hon. Now hold out your arm." I shook my head.

"Actually, I need you to take blood from here." She looked down to see that I was pointing to my womb.

She drew the blood from my location of preference. "Eric.." She gestured. He did the same (except with his arm), and she repeated the procedure with a fresh needle.  
"Test my blood first, would you?" I requested.

"Sookie, do you think you gave me something? You can't, I'm a vampire."

"No, no. Eric stop guessing and let her work."

Dr. Ludwig was putting my blood into some weird little machine.

"This portable device will run all the basic tests on blood. It determines blood type, diseases, genetic relationships, pregnancy... you name it." She explained.

"And you just carry that all day long?" I asked.

"Well what else am I supposed to do? Just leave it unattended to be stolen?" She had a point there.

My blood was spinning rapidly in a revloving scientific thing... as I've said before, I don't pretend to know what half this stuff is. The sound reminded me of a washing machine, just much smaller. After a few minutes, the machine beeped.

"Ah, it just got done running all the tests."

"And.." I egged her on.

"Oh my word... Sookie..." I nodded.  
"What is it?" Eric asked.

"Dr. Ludwig, based on the... results.. would you mind using Erics' blood to determine the relationship to it?"

She looked shocked. "Alright, but I don't see how that helps you."

And so she repeated it, this time with Erics' blood as well. And the results...

"This is.. this can't be. It's impossible!" She exlaimed.

"What IS it? Would everyone stop being so damn cryptic?!"

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch, I'll tell you in a minute." Dr. Ludwig assured.

And, after running the test three more times, she finally spoke up.

"Well... uh... Sookie... you're pregnant."

"What..." Eric began.

"I know that. It's why I called."

"So you know Eric is the father, then?"

"WHAT?!" Eric screamed out of surprise.  
"Yes, I'm aware. I just... Eric I didn't think you'd believe me without some sort of evidence..."

He came up to me.  
"I believe you, Sookie. I just wish you had told me sooner."

"Why?"

"Because... because this is the happiest news of my life, that's why!" He exclaimed.

And he immediatly proceeded to kiss me.

"Thank you... thank you... thank you..." Eric mumbled between kisses.

I broke away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're HAPPY about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"I don't know... you never seemed like the family type..."

"Sookie the whole reason I was after Edgington was because he TOOK AWAY my family. You.. you have no idea how much I would give to have that back. And you've... you're providing me with the very thing I've wanted back all my life. Thank you, Sookie."

"So you're not going to run away or tell me to get rid of it?"

"Why on EARTH would I do that? Who said that you should get rid of it?"

"Jason..." I mumbled.

Eric's face contorted into an expression of anger. "That fucker told you to get rid of our baby?"

"Said it was a monster, just like you."

His hands clenched. "When I get my hands on him I swear to god..."

"Eric, NO. Don't hurt him. If he wants to be an ass, that's his choice. What we need to focus on is you and I."

He took a deep, unessassary breath. "You're right, you're right. What do you want to do about this?"

"I was hoping we could raise it together..."

"I would love that. Does this mean you'll give me a chance? A real chance this time? Even if its' only for the sake of the child?"

My answer had already been thought out.

"Eric, I want to give you a chance for more than the baby. I realize what I did wasn't... it wasn't right and I apologize. I want to make amends. And since we ARE having a baby... that just gives me more reason to ask for the chance to make this right."  
Eric beamed.

"Of course, Sookie. Anything for you... for my family. Do you mind...?" He pointed to my womb. I knew what he meant.

"Sure, Eric."

He knelt to the floor, and placed an ear to my womb. He smiled.

"I can hear its heart beating."

"_Her _heart." I clarified. He looked up.

"Her?" I nodded.

A single scarlet tear welled up in Erics' eye. Dr. Ludwig cleared her throat in the background.

"I hate to break up this beautiful moment but I need to get home. And Eric is my ride so..." Eric sighed.

"Very well. I will return tomorrow." He kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Sookie." He leaned down.

"Goodnight... little princess." He cooed to our unborn daughter.

When he left, I took a deep breath. What a relief. Suddenly, I felt that everything was going to be alright, as long as Eric was there to help.

AUTHORS' NOTE: ANYWAY, HOPE THIS WAS GOOD. AND THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ^^ IT MEANS WORLDS TO ME!


	6. Chapter 6

Eric POV:

After I returned to Fangtasia, the news I heard was still shocking to me. Sookie? Pregnant? It seemed impossible, but then again... I myself had said that all is possible. And in the face of such a miracle, I was willing to believe my own words. Pam was tapping her foot impatiently against the tile in the new pumps I bought her (the replacements after the unfortunate destruction of their predecesors during our hunt for the mainad).

"Well, what did Sookie want?" She asked, spitting her name out like poison.

"She needed me to bring Dr. Ludwig to her."

At this point, young Vampire Tara popped her head up from beneath the bar. In her features was a mixture of worry and maybe even fear. I was glad that she and Sookie had retained their friendship, despite all the tension that had arisen since her turning.

"Is she sick?"

I smiled. "Just in the morning."

Tara's eyebrows raised. Whether it was a sign of realization or puzzlement, I had yet to determine.

"Spit it out, Eric. We don't have all damn night." Pam snapped impatiently.

Somehow I had a feeling she would not take to kindly to the news, even it did make me extremely happy. After a thousand years... I finally had back what I had long craved. A family. And despite my usual nature, the overwelming joy had caused me to sink to my knees and shed a tear. Fuck those who call it weak, if you had been in my position, you'd do the same thing... or something close to it.

"Well... she needed Dr. Ludwig because she needed to prove a certain impossibility that had occured."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tara asked.

"Sookie's having a baby." I stated bluntly.

"And what _exactly _does this have to do with you, Eric?" Pam looked both infuriated and worried.

"The baby is mine."

"Holy shit." Tara exlaimed.

"Indeed. I plan on moving back in so that I can better protect her."

"WHAT?!" Pam screamed in an outrage.

"Yes. Tonight will be my last night... or last day.. in Fangtasia. I am sure the two of you can handle yourselves."

Pam was fuming.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" She shouted.

"Pam, baby, calm.." Tara tried to tell her.

Pam immediately gave Tara her death glare, which evidently shut her up. Pam turned back to me.

"You're leaving us for that fairy bitch?"

"That 'bitch' is the mother of my child, whom I love very much. So yes." I replied.

Now I was going down to settle into my coffin for the final time in my bar. Pam followed me, and Tara was behind her.

"How could you do this to us, Eric? To ME? We-we're your family! And you're just leaving me high and dry for a HUMAN?!"

"Precicely." I confirmed.

It was near dawn. Now I began to prepare my coffin. Tara was trying to calm Pam down again, comforting her. "Eric, could you PLEASE reconsider this?"

"No, Pam. I can't. Sookie is giving me my one chance to be a father. To have a family again."

Pam broke away from Tara.

"But I thought I was your family!"

"You are. But Pam... you'll never be what I need. Besides, we've been together a hundred years, maybe it's time for you to move on with your life. You have Tara." I looked between the two.

"Maybe you can start your own family now."

Neither had anything to say to that. Pam had finally given up for the night, climbing into her old coffin. Tara got out hers, which she often refered to as 'tupaware." She was amusing, as well as fiesty. I knew she was going to be good for Pam. And I also knew that as long as Pam had somebody, she'd survive too.

While I slept, my dreams were not what they usually were. Yes, vampires have dreams. Normally they were haunted by Godric, another loved one whom I had lost. It seemed I had an unfortunate habit of losing anyone I cared for. Not this time though. The fates had taken my parents and baby sister, Godric... but there was no way in hell I was letting my daughter get hurt.

She was what I dreamed of that night. In my mind, she was out in the sun, with her mother. Sookie was playing with her in the summer... possibly over her vacation. She was light skinned, obviously, and dressed in a yellow sundress. She was six, possibly seven. Her hair was down to her waist, her eyes... she had my eyes.

"Daddy.." She whispered. It was a voice as soft as windchimes.

It made me smile as the vision dissapeared.

"My daughter..." I heard myself say.

That was when it all became real. The danger she could be in. The pain she could endure. And the horrible people who could be after her. It was then that I made my resolve.

"I have to protect her... at ALL costs." I said to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Sookie POV:

Eric's been on non-stop protection mode. On several occasions for the past two weeks he's asked me to quit my job (for the baby's safety). He will not stop arming the house with security systems, which is undoubtedly annoying. Not to mention he decided that I cannot be unaccompanied during the day. One night, a couple days before Christmas, he nearly called upon somebody to protect me during the day. Somebody I really wish he wasn't considering.

Bill. Luckily the Authority has been set back to where it had been (with a few changes that I will not even attempt to describe), Bill was unposessed (Eric had somehow gotten him to snap out of it) and re-enstated as King of Louisiana. And since Eric was able to help Bill into being his old self again, the two were all buddy-buddy.

"Eric, I really wish you wouldn't..."

"Sookie, with the kind of trouble you get yourself into, I am not taking any chances with you pregnant."

"But Eric, what about after she's born? Are you going to do the same thing with her?" I challenged.

He sat me down.

"Sookie, allow me to explain something. You may be part fae, but you are still mostly human and venurable to attack. People have always been after you... Bill and I may be somewhat to blame for the supes coming after you... but still. Until this child is born, protecting you is my number one concern. Once she's out in the world, I will always protect her with my life."

He paused.

"But, the difference is that she... we don't know what she'll be. Maybe she'll be more like you, in which case I'll have to teach her how to fend for herself even more. But if she is like me, then I will still keep her safe as best I can, but she will have an advantage over any human. Not that I'm hoping for her to turn out vampire... I am just stating the facts. Honestly, it is VERY unlikely that she will be completely human."

This sort of rendered me speechless. What- how could I possibly respond? He was right! God, he was right. She probably wouldn't be completely human. We had no idea what was growing inside of me.

A vampire? A fairy? Something inbetween? I just hoped to god that she didn't turn out to be telepathic. Eric seemed to understand my silence, and slung an arm over my shoulder.

"I know you're worried. But no matter what she is, we will love and take care of her all the same, right?"

I nodded.

"Why all this protection though? I may be human, but I've been able to take care of myself before! You know this!"

"Well, before you haven't had a baby growing inside of you, now did you? Plus, the bigger you get, the less agile more venurable you'll become." After another thoughtful pause, he finished with:

"Sookie, the bottom line is I don't want to lose you. Either of you. And I will do everything possible to keep you both safe."

Something about that statement got to me. He sounded out the words with a certian... hopelessness. Or desparation. Something very emotional and painful was hiding beneath his words. And somehow it made me understand why he was this overprotective. He truly was afraid for us. I hugged him.

"It's alright, Eric. We'll be fine. Just know that."

"Okay." He breathed.

"I'm not quitting work though."

He chuckled.

"Alright."

I breathed a sigh of relief. For the first time in weeks, Eric relaxed. He decided against calling Bill, which made me happy.

"We should still tell him, though." Eric stated.

I gulped.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, he deserves to know." I couldn't argue with him there.

"We can tell him on Christmas, okay?" He proposed.

"Alright. Then can I invite Pam and Tara over?"

Eric looked at me strangely. Like I had crabs coming out of my ears or something. I mean I know that Pam didn't like me, but I was determined to change that. She was a part of his life too, and I didn't want Eric to give her up for me just because I was having a baby.

Well, I explained that to him.

"If she tries to hurt you..."

"Then I'm sure you, Bill, and Tara will be able to handle it."

He sighed.

"Fine."

"Good. Now help me decorate the tree." He smiled.

"Sure thing, sweetie."

AUHTOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! I'VE KIND OF HAD MY HANDS FULL WITH OTHER STORIES... ANYWAY HOPE THIS WAS GOOD!


	8. Chapter 8

Sookie POV:

Christmas day I was working at Merlotte's. Sam said he'd give me two months maternity leave, which I found rather sweet. But for now I was still doing my job. Today it seemed a little... easier to put up my mental shield. The thoughts of everyone else just seemed to almost automaticly tune out, instead of feeling amplified. Maybe it was the baby... now THAT would be an interesting theory.

It was a slow day, to say the least. Most everyone was home with their families. The only ones around were me, Arlene, Sam, Luna, Terry, and Lafayette. Since we had nothing better to do, Arlene and I began talking.

"Oh sug, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Arlene." I replied, smiling.

"So, all the waitresses here have been talkin', and... well.. we wanna throw you a baby shower!"

I shook my head.  
"Arlene, that's really sweet, but it's not neces-"

"Nonsense! Come on, it'll be fun! You'll get all sorts of gifts for the baby, we can play pregnancy games... and all us mothers can give you some tips! Though, with what you're carrying... we might not be entirely helpful."

Alrene looked down at my womb with a sort of quizzical look on her face.

"What ARE you carrying, hon?"

I shrugged.  
"I really don't know. That's one of those little mysteries. But as I said, I can't expect you all to throw me a shower. That's just too much."

Arlene put a hand on my shoulder.

"Aw, no Sookie. It's no trouble at all. Every woman needs a shower! Please, there'll be cute baby decorations... we can even get a blue and pink cake, if you like."

"Just pink, actually." I corrected.

Arlene's mouth popped open, and she put a hand over her mouth. Then her lips spread into an almost giddy grin. I had to admit, she was pretty girlish when it came to this type of thing.

"You mean..." She started, eyes gleaming.

"Yep. It's a girl."

She squealed like a high school girl who just got asked to the prom by her crush. Alrene... I shook my head. What an interesting woman. Just then the door creaked open. Arlene and I looked over. Alcide was coming in. He had on a tan leather jacket, a checker board button up, and some dark blue jeans. His hair had grown out a little since I'd last seen him, and he was still just as handsome.

"Hey Sookie!" He called, strolling over to the bar.

"Oh hey Alcide."

This was going to be awkward, I could just tell. But it was still nice to see him. Alcide was a great guy, and I was glad to know him.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked.

"Just a beer please." He said.

Smiling, I went over to Lafayette and placed his order. A minute later, I brought it to him.

"So what brings you to Bon Temps?"

"Just came by to wish you a merry Christmas, see how everythings' going." He answered, taking a big swig out the bottle.

"Well Merry Christmas to you too, Alcide. How have you and Martha been?"

He smiled.

"We've been great. Better than..." He stopped, and took another drink.

"Want a sip?" He offered.

Uh oh. I just shook my head. "Naw... I uh.. I can't."

"Why not?"

Gulping, I replied: "Alcide, I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened, blinking in shock. "You too, huh?"

"What?" What did he mean by that?

"Martha's got a little boy coming." He explained.

And with that news, I gave him a hug.

"Oh Alcide that's great! I'm so happy for you two!"

Lafayette, in the background, was thinking: "_Man, people are getting pregnant left and right. Motherfucking place gonna be overrun by little white kids. Maybe I should adopt or something..." _

I snapped out of it. That was strange, my shield randomly coming down at that moment. That was when I realized that I'd missed something Alcide said.

"What did you say?" I asked.  
"I asked: Who's the daddy?"

Shit.

"Uh... you might not believe this but... it's... Eric's." Alcide nearly chocked on his beer.

"Seriously?"

I nodded. He did something that I wasn't expecting: He laughed.

"Well good luck to you, then. Man, that kids' gonna be crazy. I can't imagine what it'll be like with your DNA and Eric's together."

For some reason, I felt relieved.  
"Yeah... she'll be something, all right." Then I added.. "Say, Eric and I are having a little party at my house. You should come, I've missed you."

He politely declined.

"Naw, can't. Martha wants me at home. Anyway... nice seeing ya, Sookie."

"You too."

We shared a good-bye hug. "Take care of yourself, Sookie." Alcide said as he walked out the door. "I mean it." There was a flash of concern in his eyes before he dissapeared.

Well, at least that didn't go as bad as I thought. I just hoped that Bill took it okay.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW, I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS SORT OF A FILLER BUT I FELT THAT I COULDN'T LEAVE ALCIDE OUT OF THE STORY. ANYWAY, THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ^^


	9. Chapter 9

TO THE GUEST REVIEWER OF LAST CHAPTER: YES, THIS IS. IS THAT OKAY? IF IT'S NOT, THEN I CAN CHANGE IT...

Sookie POV:  
"You're WHAT?!" Bill said, shocked.

His eyes were wide from the news Eric just gave him.

"Yes, Bill. I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby girl."

The room went silent. In the back, Pam and Tara were watching patiently. Pam was none too happy about coming tonight (though she was happy about Eric wanting to see her), but Tara persuaded her into coming over. Bill, Eric, and I shared a three-way stare for several minutes. Then Bill cleared his throat, shifting on his feet uncomfortably before saying:

"Well I uh.. I'm happy for you both." His eyes looked depressed in their sockets.

I felt suddenly guilty. Bill had had a family too, and I'm sure hearing that had to be difficult for him. But I was grateful that he was being civil about it.

"Thank you, Bill. And since you're our friend, we were hoping you'd be a part of her life. Like an honorary uncle." I said, smiling warmly.

This seemed to brighten him up.

"That's very kind. I'd like that. So... have you thought about a name?"

Eric and I shared a surprised glance. "Actually that never crossed our minds." Eric voiced.

"Huh, well you should start talking about it. It is pretty important."

We nodded. Then Bill asked:

"Also, just out of curiosity... how did this even happen?"

I shrugged.

"Magic. Just like you said, Bill. Remember?"

I was refering of course to the conversation we had a few nights after we first met. He had given me the very same explanation about why he was alive and how he digested blood and whatnot. Back then I thought it naive to believe that magic kept people alive. To believe in it at all, actually. Looking back, it was actually kind of funny. Considering everything in my life for the past... I don't even know how long anymore... revolved around that very concept. Now it's being passed on to my baby. I sighed. Crazy world, huh?

Bill nodded, accepting my explanation. That was when I looked over to an obviously pissed off Pam.

"I think I need to go talk to Pam. Would ya'll excuse me?"

The two nodded. "Go ahead. It'll give us time to catch up."

"Great."

So I strolled over to the kitchen where the two women were sipping on Tru-bloods.

"Hey guys!" I greeted cheerfully. Pam gave me no reaction other than a brooding stare.

Okay, that was a little uncomfortable.

"Pam, can I talk to you?"

"What do you want, Sookie? Why did you even invite me?"

"You're a part of Erics' life, and it isn't fair to you if the baby and I got in the way of your relationship. So I was hoping there was a way to... I don't know... coexist?"

She was silent. Tara crossed her arms.

"Pam?" She urged.

Pam sighed.

"Sookie, I think it's pretty obvious by now that I don't like you. Hell, I'm just about sick of you. The fact that you stole Eric is extremly pissing me off. What he sees in you, I will never understand. But..." She stopped.

"But what?"

"You DO seem to make him happy, happier than I've seen him in all my years. And I suppose I can't hate you for that. Not to mention this whole baby business has got him over the moon. I don't even KNOW how he got you pregnant. But that's beside the point."

At this point, she stood up.

"The POINT is that I may never like you, but if putting up with you means Eric is happy, then I'll deal with it. So fine, I'll 'coexist with you'. Just know I'm not going to enjoy it."

"Great!" I said, knowing this was the best I was going to hope for.

"And Sookie..." She called.

"Yes, Pam?"

"Understand that I don't hate the baby. Anything that's a part of Eric, I could never hate. Or harm. So I will put your mind to rest."

I smiled.

"Thank you, Pam."

"Don't mention it."

I heard her mumble something along the lines of '_I just hope to god that kid turns out like its father and not like Sookie, otherwise being her aunt is going to be a monstrous pain in the ass.'_ to Tara as I walked back over to Bill and Eric.

"So is everything cleared up?" Eric asked hopefully.

"Yep. Everything is fine." I asssured.  
"Well, I should probably head home... I've got some uh..." He and Eric shared a quick knowing glance. "Business to attend to."

"I'll be seeing you again soon. Goodnight Sookie."

"Goodnight Bill." I replied.

Eric and Bill nodded to one another before Bill headed home. I have to be honest, I was not too fond of the looks they were giving one anther. There was something they weren't telling me, that's for damn sure.

But I decided to let it go. I didn't need to get caught up in whatever vampire business they were discussing. I had a baby to think about now. Still, I couldn't help but worry...

* * *

Meanwhile: (While Sookie and Pam were talking)

Eric POV:

I turned to my friend Bill Compton, sure that Sookie was wrapped up in her conversation.

"Bill, I need you to do me a favor."

"What would that be, Eric?"

I snuck one more quick glance in Sookie's direction.

"I need you to send one or two of your daytime guards out to watch Sookie. Make sure they keep their distance, of course, but make sure she stays in sight."

Bill looked slightly bewildered.

"What? Why would I do that? Isn't that a little... possessive?"

I sighed, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Listen, let me explain something to you. I cannot take any chances with Sookie being pregnant. She doesn't need to know about this, because we both know how she'd protest it with everything she's got."

"And with good reason. Sookie can take care of herself, you know that." Bill dissented.

"But she's still human, Bill. And the bigger she gets, the more vunerable she becomes. There are still lots of those anti-vampire extremist groups out there, and I don't want Sookie unprotected. If they got a hold of her when I couldn't save her... I don't think I could forgive myself."

Bill's expression became conflicted.

"Well..." He started. "I'm not sure if this is the best way..."

"Bill, please. It'll put my mind to rest. And it's only until the baby is born. After that, I won't ask something like of you again. Come on, you owe me for snapping you out of that possession with Lillith."

Bill sighed, and conceded. "Just until the baby is born." He reminded me sternly.

Just then Sookie came back in, having squared everything away with Pam. Bill went home soon after, no doubt to talk to the guards about Sookie's protection arrangements.

Sookie knew there was something going on, but luckily she didn't say anything. I was glad she and Pam were on good terms... or the best terms between them that one could hope for... and I was relieved that Sookie was going to be protected.

For now, at least.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE THIS WAS GOOD! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Sookie POV:

It was a few nights later that the true fear began to set in. Whatever I'd been feeling prior, it was nothing compared to this. And it started with a nightmare.. or a memory more so.

_The ridicule I received for being different. The names people called me. The social pariah. Crazy Sookie. Not to mention how my family saw me. Having countless therapists scrutinize me...my parents looking at me like a freak. Most of all... every nightly prayer to be a normal child, just to be accepted._

It was at this point that I awoke, tears falling down my face. Oh God... what if...what if... she really DID turn out like me? Exactly like me? What if my baby ended up on her knees, begging God to make her normal?

The girl might end up resenting Eric and I for her condition...whatever that may be. And could we blame her? No. What if she became the outcast? Or... as Eric feared...was targeted by the supernatural community? All of this sudden realization was weighing me down like a ton of bricks.

In this moment, it seemed as though the danger our daughter was in fully hit me. Despite my need to be independent, my daughter's needs outweighed my own.

Another epiphany struck me.

My whole world seemed to shift. I looked down at my womb, still flat, and covered it with my hands. She was the center of my universe. And by God, I would do anything to protect her. This sprung me into action.

I leapt out of bed, ran down the stairs, and got to Eric... who was sitting in the living room.

"Eric." I spoke to get his attention.

He looked up from the book he was reading. "Yes, Sookie dear?"

"I think I will take that extra protection you've been talking about. Get a good security system... hell I wouldn't mind a couple body guards. We need to keep her safe."

Eric gave me a relieved smile.

"Glad you're seeing things my way. And I uh... already took the liberty of getting body guards from Bill."

I sighed. "I should be pissed, but I'm too concerned about our child to care. And I know your hearts in the right place."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Why this sudden change, I might ask?"

"I got to worrying about her and how people would see her, how she'd see herself. It just kind of snowballed from there. I think I'm starting to really grasp the severity of the situation. It's not just me anymore... or even just us."

Eric completed my thought:"it's about her...the baby. You're feeling the shift too?"

I nodded, astonished that he felt the same way as I.

"Whoa. We're really on the same page here."

He smiled. "I suppose we are. So I'll pick up a security system tomorrow?"

I nodded. "That'd be great. If you want, I could get it during the day."

"Sooner the better right?"

Yep, we were really on the same wavelength. And maybe, if we worked together, our daughter would be alright.

AUTHORS NOTE: I REALLY HOPE THIS WAS ALRIGHT. THANKS FOR READING SO FAR AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ! :)


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHORS NOTE: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. DON'T WORRY I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT JESSICA, SHE WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER. AND I APOLOGIZE FOR ALL THE OOCNESS, I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX IT. THANK YOU FOR THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, AS WELL. IT HELPS ME BECOME BETTER AT WHAT I DO. ANY WAY... ON WITH THE STORY! :)

Sookie POV:

A month later (February)

The day has been chilly, cloudy at that. My shift at the bar didn't start until nine tonight, so I spent my time reading one of those pregnancy books. Though the baby I was carrying was bound to be different, I was guessing the symptoms were pretty much the same.

Morning sickness... more like all damn day sickness.

Cravings... hmm... sometimes I wanted pickles, but most of the time I wanted something weird like ice. (Which, according to the books and my friends with kids, was normal. Women often have cravings for non edible things like ice cubes or even clay.)

I haven't had too many mood swings, but I wasn't counting on that lasting for much longer.

And, I found this a little worrisome, somebody in their first pregnancy doesn't really "pop" until about six months in. The reason this worried was because... Well... though I was only three months along, my belly had already started to swell. Not much, granted, but enough to where my clothes felt a little tighter.

Dr. Ludwig said that (after I asked her about it), she was a bit bigger than a normal child.I was told not to worry, it wasn't serious, it was just a little anomaly that most likely came with the circumstances of her... parentage.

I looked at the clock, and went to take one of my prenatal vitamins. And they are nasty. But they were important, so I stomached them.

The day dragged on, nothing of any interest happening. Thank fucking God. I remembered wishing for one day without finding a dead body in my house. It was weird, almost like my pregnancy halted all the crazy stuff that usually went on.

When it got to be about 8:30, I drove to work. My uniform was tighter, my slight bump sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Hey Sam!" I greeted as I walked in.

"Hey Sookie. How's the baby?"

I rubbed a hand over my belly. "She's fine and dandy. And Luna?"

Sam smiled. "Great, actually. Emma is getting all excited about having a brother."

"Aw. That's sweet."

Then I got to work. Tonight was pretty busy, and all us waitresses felt like we were working twice as hard. But for some reason, I felt like I was coping better than usual. I felt...invigorated. That was odd.

Weren't pregnant women supposed to get tired more easily? I mean I was more hungry, but tired? No, I was actually energized. I pondered this while I took orders, because I found it easier still to multi task and keep my shield up. Again, very strange.

It was about 10:00 when Jessica came in. Huh, I hadn't seen her in a while. As luck would have it, she sat in my section.

"Hey Jessica. How are you doing tonight?" I asked politely.

Though I wasn't her favorite person, I still want to be nice. Besides, after all that happened, she didn't hate me as much.

"Hello Sookie. I'm okay. Can you get me an O negative tru blood, please?"

I wrote the order down. "Coming right up."

While her drink heated up, I tended to some other customers. So far I haven't gotten any snarky comments about my recent weight gain, I wasn't holding my breath. I fetched Jessica's blood and set it down in front of her.

"Thanks."

Seeing that nobody else was in need of my service, I asked:

"So where have you been? I haven't seen you around in a couple months."

She shrugged. "Around. I've been trying to find a place, maybe move out of Bon Temps. "

"Why move? Can't you just stay with Bill?"

"After all this bull, I just wanna get out of here. But it's tough. Vampires have a hard time finding somebody willing to rent a house...even an apartment out."

She sighed, putting her head into her head. "Maybe I'll just move into my old place, since Hoyt left."

I could tell she was hurting. "I'm sorry Jessica. I know you've had it rough." Then I added: "And I'm sorry for what Jason did to you."

Of course I was referring to when she told him that she loved him... and Jason promptly stepped on her heart by telling her he could NEVER love a vampire. The look on her face was heart breaking.

"Thanks, he's a real jerk." She seemed to remember she was talking to his sister. "Sorry Sookie. I know he's your brother and all..."

"No no. It's okay. He's been a jerk to me too."

"What'd he do to you?" She asked.

"Well... do you notice anything different about me?" I asked.

"You look like you've gained a bit of weight, but I didn't want to say anything. Did he call you fat or something?" She inquired, taking a sip of her beverage.

"No. Actually... I'm three months pregnant with Eric's baby."

Jessica did a spit take, spewing synthetic blood across the table. "WHAT?!"

Other patrons looked at her with confusion. Lafayette came to the kitchen window. "Bitch, don't be spitting that shit all over the table." Then he looked to me.

"You tell her the news?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"How is that possible?" Jessica interrupted.

"Magic, I suppose." I said with a shrug. "And don't worry Lafayette, I'll take care of it."

"Okay. Thank you very much." He went back in, mumbling something about crazy white bitches.

How I could hear him from over here, I didn't know.

"So what did Jason do about the kid?" Jessica continued.

"Called it a monster and told me to get rid of it."

Jessica shook her head. "What a dick. I'm sorry Sookie. I may not like you all that much, but I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Thanks."

Jessica seemed to get a confused look on her face, like she wanted to ask a question. And just a moment after, she did.

"So it like Renesmee from Twilight or something?"

That surprised me so much, it actually made me laugh.

"What?" I asked through my chuckling.

"You know, half vampire? Sucking the life out of you?"

I shook my head. "No, no. Nothing like that. I feel awesome, actually. But...I honestly don't know what she is going to be."

"A girl, huh? That's nice." She looked up to me seriously. "Sookie... does this mean that vampires can have babies too?"

Her expression was almost hopeful... like... wait a minute.

"Why?" She shrugged.

"No reason." Her eyes darted away. That was when it clicked.

"Do you want a baby, Jessica?"

"Well... no, not right now. But knowing I have the option would be nice. I would like a family one day." She nearly whispered.

This made me feel a pang of sorrow. There was a lot I didn't know about her.

I sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I wish I could help you, but I don't have the answer. Maybe you could talk to Dr. Ludwig."

Jessica nodded. "Thanks Sookie. Anyway, I have to get going. Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, she paid the check and took her leave. Throughout the rest of the evening, I thought about what she said. Could my pregnancy open the door for all the vampires out there wanting kids? For this question, I had no answer.

And even if it could, would I really want that? All the attention it could attract...that could prove dangerous. So for now, I decided, don't focus on helping everyone. Just keep YOUR baby safe.

Not the best Christian, but I was a decent survivalist.


	12. Chapter 12

Sookie POV:

This particular incident happened a couple weeks after I told Jessica about my daughter. To give fair warning, this is where my pregnancy got... strange. As if it wasn't strange to begin with.

In the middle of the day, I was feeling hungry. Ravenous. More famished than I'd ever been in my life. And it came out of nowhere!

Not to mention there was this vague craving. Nothing specific, but enough to turn my nose up at a lot of food in the house. I wanted something. I needed to eat, that much I knew. So I went searching through my kitchen.

Breakfast cereal? No, that wasn't it.

Eggs? Maybe a little closer, but not quite right.

Then I went for the chicken soup. After heating it, I drank the damn thing from the bowl. Satisfying to my stomach, but still not what I was after. God damn it, this was driving me insane!

Of course the soup only held me over for about an hour, and the hunger was back. Ugh. Now I decided to make myself some bacon. The smell of it, salty and sizzling, seemed much closer to my craving. As soon as it was off the stove, I gobbled it down without a care to it burning my tongue.

Now this only worked for a couple hours more.

During that time between satisfaction (which lasted longer, I think, because I was eating something much closer to what I was wanting) I thought about names.

What could possibly fit for a child like her? Not something too out there, but at least a little unique... or uncommon. At first I was thinking maybe Adele, after gran. But somehow that didn't seem quite right. Maybe Claudine, or Claudia? Hmm... that'll go in the maybe pile.

Ooh, or maybe something Scandinavian, because of her daddy? That's something I'd ask him about.

Then some random names popped in. Florence? Bethany? Celia? Rosanna? Natalia? Natasha?

Still I wasn't sure. Oh well. My thoughts were interrupted by... Well... the stupid hunger again. Now I was getting irritated.

So I searched the cabinets frantically, nothing. Then the fridge. After pushing quite a few unappealing things out of the way, I found...

In the back, there was a six pack of true blood I always kept around for whatever vampire happened to be in my house. Eric being my most recent. Something about it caught my attention. Almost involuntarily, I reached for a bottle.

I stood with it in my hands for quite some time, mesmerized. I even licked my lips. I heated it up in the microwave and sat down at the table. Staring... debating. Vampires normally thought of this stuff as nasty, vile. Used only for maintaining the appearance of being main streamers.

But at that moment, I thought it looked like the most appetizing thing in the world. So I took a hesitant sip.

Thick, salty, blood... I tilted my head back and sucked it down like it was a bottle of water on a hot day. God, it tasted perfect and satisfying and... holy shit I downed it in two minutes.

"Mmmm..." I moaned.

More. That was my only thought. More,more, more! One by one, I heated up the bottles and chugged the substance. Before I knew it the table had six empty red bottles.

Then I began throwing them away, suddenly disgusted with myself. I took the trash out to curb and went to immediately replace the six pack.

And I even bought an extra. Because some part of me deep down knew that as soon ad I got home...

Hunger. Again. And just like before, I began throwing back the synthetic blood like milkshakes.

Only by the time I was on my fourth one, it was evening (not that I was paying attention at this point).

A voice behind me spoke:

"Uh Sookie...What are you doing?" I gasped as I turned to see Eric standing there.

He looked between me and the three bottles already strewn about the coffee table. For about three minutes, I had literally no clue what to say, until the only sentence I could think to explain this was:

"I- I had this weird craving..."

He responded with: "Well I think we might have an idea about what our baby is."

AUTHORS NOTE: HOPE THIS WAS ALRIGHT. AND ALSO, IF YOU WANT, START GIVING SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR NAMES! I HAD A COUPLE IN MIND, BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL LIKE.

P.S. ON THAT NOTE THERE IS ONE SPECIFIC NAME IN MIND, SOME OF YOU MIGHT KNOW. BUT I AM CONSIDERING TAKING A DIFFERENT COURSE. OPINIONS? THANK YOU!


	13. Chapter 13

Sookie POV:

For a long time, Eric and I simply stared at one another. In the space around us was a mixture of fear, shock, realization, anxiety, and a strange sense of relief.

"Our daughter is a vampire." He said finally.

"We don't know that for sure." He rushed over and picked up an empty bottle.

"Sookie, you drank NINE of these in the course of a day! She's a vampire!"

"Well what if she's... something in between? Like a sort of HALF vampire?! Couldn't that be a possibility?"

It's not like I'd love her any less because of what she was, I couldn't! But the thought my baby never seeing the sunshine, or being shunned by the entire community... it sent a chill of terror and worry down my spine.

Plus what sort of medical implications could this have? Would she age properly? Did this mean she'd be born dead? Would she have a heartbeat? I mean she did NOW, but what would happen to her outside the womb? My head was spinning with horrid possibilities.

And what if our daughter WAS some sort of half breed? How would that work? Could her blood heal or even turn others into half breeds? Would she... could she walk in the sun?

Jesus, this was going to plague my mind for a long time. It was at this point that I realized Eric had not spoken. He was in even deeper thought than I was. He even had that thousand yard stare going (which reminded me of Jack Nicholson from The Shining).

"That could be a possibility, yes. If that is the case, then we have no idea what we're dealing with. Not that we had much of one to begin with, but this changes things. We know at least part of her is vampire, that much is clear. But there has never been a half vampire in the history of existence."

I asked the question: "Does this mean... if we're going with the theory that she is a combination... She might be a daywalker?"

Eric's eyes widened. "Maybe. And considering your fae blood... that very well could be true."

For a moment in time, just a moment, I swear I could see the raw terror in his eyes. This of course was making me feel very uneasy. Fear in ERIC'S features was a sign that shit had hit the fan. Or was about to. And it wasn't hard to figure out why.

If anyone found out about a daywalker being born, it could (would) start a frenzy in the vampire as well as the human world. She'd be targeted, no doubt. God only knows what they'd do to her once they got her.

All at once we realized that we needed a plan.

"How can we protect her?" I asked.

"If she is what we're thinking, we will need to keep the truth of her nature out of the public eye."

"And the people who know about the pregnancy?" I asked.

"Who knows exactly?"

"The waitresses, Sam, Lafayette, Jessica, Bill, and Jason."

He thought. "Okay. Good. Only a few... And one loose end."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean your brother. The rest we know can be trusted. I think I will need to deal with him myself."

My heart jumped. "Eric, don't kill him!"

"I won't kill him." _Unless_ _it's_ _necessary_, was the part he wouldn't say. "But I'll definitely persuade him to be a good boy and keep his mouth shut. Fair?"

I nodded. "And what do we do when she's born?"

"From the day she arrives we will teach her to keep that part of herself a secret."

That idea made me cringe. Telling my child not to be who she was... it just felt wrong. Eric sensed this.

"It is for her protection, Sookie."

I nodded. "And if she's a full vampire?"

Eric thought some more. "We glamour everyone who knows and move away as far as possible. We will go somewhere secluded so she can live peacefully."

Again, not ideal to me... But to keep her safe, I'd do anything. Eric brought me in for a kiss.

"It'll be alright, Sookie. There's no goddamn way that I'm going to let anyone hurt our little one."

"I know." I whispered.

I knew all too well how far he would go to protect the ones he loved. And in a way... that was the scariest thing of all.


	14. Chapter 14

Eric POV:

My daughter. My child. And she was in even more danger than I thought. If she was half vampire, then it could spell disaster. If she (I made a note to start thinking of names) was fully vampire... God only knows what could happen. Either way, we had no idea what we were dealing with.

But one thing I was sure of was that there were some precautions that needed to be taken. I had called some people in to fix up my farm in Sweden, just in case we needed to leave (and if we didn't, it would still be a beautiful place to take her in the summer). So at least there was an escape route. Only a few people knew about the pregnancy, and most can be trusted.

As much as I did not like the shifter, I knew he'd never do something to hurt my Sookie. Bill I was a bit less certain of... But for now he was not a threat. And I had no problem with killing him if he becomes one.

There was no way in hell that Jessica is going to do anything. She's annoying, not a traitor.

The waitresses could be easily glamoured after the matter, and none of them would tell about the pregnancy to the wrong people. Especially the mothers. But just to be sure, I'd check out their backgrounds.

That left one little loose end. Jason Stackhouse. With his long history of violence (I heard about him hitting Sookie at their granothers funeral), drug abuse (particularly our blood), and hatred of vampires, that little piece of shit was the biggest problem.

And he was only a human. No, I won't kill him, though the temptation is quite severe. But he does need a little... persuading. By that I mean an ass kicking (which needs to be done anyway) followed by a bit of glamour.

Not too much, his brain is flighty enough as it is. But enough to keep him quiet. If in the unfortunate event that he becomes a legitimate threat, I might erase his memory of the pregnancy completely.

Not that I told Sookie that part. She was under enough stress and she'd just argue. I love her, but there are always a few things that I have to keep to myself.

The next night I waited until Sookie left for work before taking my memory was sharp, and I had a clear memory of where Jason's house was. Not a very impressive place, I might add. Flying there was an easy task, allowing me silence and the element of surprise. Not to mention that it was just plain enjoyable.

When I looked into the window, I saw the man in question drinking a beer on the couch. His eyes were slightly red rimmed and his face was more bearded than before.

"Fucking pathetic." I mumbled.

He looked depressed. Incredibly, incredibly depressed. Could he have felt BAD for what he'd said to my Sookie? Somehow it seemed unlikely. If he felt anything, Jason would have tried to apologize. Or maybe he's an even bigger asshole than previously thought.

Whatever he was feeling, Jason was still a threat. Casually I knocked on the front door. And within moments...

"Ah shit. Not this again." He whined, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hello Jason, so lovely to see you again."

He grimaced. "What do you want, you fucking fanger!?"

I wasted no time in the glamour. My eyes locked on to his, and my influence took effect. And, as a vampire, glamouring is one of the most fascinating feelings on the planet. Knowing the person you're looking at is in your complete control... you feel your influence like a freak wave of electricity.

But I digress, I ordered him to step outside. In the mindless way humans perform tasks in this state, he did exactly that.

"Now Jason..." I began.

"Yes?"

There was a question that came to mind. "How many people have you told about Sookie's pregnancy?"

"Just the people at the bar." Well, that was not nearly as bad as I was thinking.

"What made you feel the need to be an ass towards your sister?"

"Vampires are all evil and her baby ain't no different."

That was making me a little bit pissed off. But that was nothing new. Now I began asking the real questions.

"Do you mean any harm to either Sookie or her child?"

"Kill the baby." Was his reply.

And with that, I slammed him against a wall and held him up by the throat. His feet were about three inches from the ground.

"Listen Jason Stackhouse, and listen well. As of this day forward you will stop all thoughts on hurting the baby. Not only this, you will also go to your sister's house tomorrow afternoon, on your knees. And you will BEG for forgiveness. Are we clear?"

He nodded, breathing becoming labored. When I dropped him, Jason began gasping for oxygen. For good measure, I literally gave him a good kick in the ass while he was down. I made sure that he would not remember this, glamouring him to forget.

At least his conscious mind.

Just as quickly as I appear, I disappear with a satisfied smile. Now that all that was taken care of, maybe Sookie and I could talk about baby names.

I was sick of just calling her 'she'.

AUTHORS NOTE: I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. PERSONALLY I FOUND THIS TO BE A BIT SUCKY, BUT MAYBE I'M WRONG.

AND IF IT SEEMS LIKE I'M HATING ON JASON... I AM. SORRY. HE'S JUST A COMPLETE DICK!


	15. Chapter 15

Sookie POV:

Eric was home, waiting for me after I had gotten home from work. On his face was a large and satisfied grin that made me feel a bit worried.

"Sookie, darling! Glad you're home." He greeted.

I was suspicious. _Goddamnitt, what could he have done now? Something with Jason... ugh. Fuck it. I don't want to know. There is too much to deal with already and getting involved will only get me deeper into trouble. _

"Yep, I'm home. How are things tonight?" I asked, trying to keep it vague.

"Fine, everything is fine. And how was work?"

"Uh... pretty easy. Not too many people around this evening."

He nodded. "Good, that's good. So I was thinking..." Eric got up and walked over to me.

"What?"

"How about we name the baby?" He suggested with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Name her? Now?" He nodded, grinning wildly.

"Yes, right now. I'm just sick and tired of refering to her as well... her. Or 'she'. Or 'the baby.' Come on, don't you want everyone to at least address her as who she is?"

I was a little baffled. What got him thinking about names all of a sudden? Of course it was something that had to be discussed at some point, but... what was so goddang special about this evening? For whatever reason this made me worry more about what had taken place between him and Jason. Cause Eric seemed awfully darn pleased with himself.

"What's the rush?" I asked skeptically.

"Nothing, really. Just wanted to get it taken care of. So... you wanna name her tonight or what?"

I sighed. "I guess, sure."  
We went and sat back down on the couch.

"So... have anything in mind?" I asked him.

"I have a few names. But I'm interested in hearing what YOU want to name her."

Sure, I had been tossing a few names back and forth. But I never really found one that I liked the best. We needed something that would really fit her. But I decided to throw a few out there.

"What about Cadence?"

He shrugged. "Not bad. Not my favorite name, but not bad."  
"Uh... Jasmine?"

Eric made his hand tilt from side to side, the universal symbol for "it's alright... I guess."

I had to think of something else. "Olivia?"

"Olivia Northman? Hm... sounds alright. Let's put that under 'MAYBE'."

I nodded. "Or uh... Venus? Ingrid? Anika?"

He smiled. "Those are all very lovely, Sookie. But somehow they don't seem quite fitting."

"Okay. How about... something Norse? Like after a god or goddess or whatever." To this he smiled.

That was a step in the right direction. I had learned a couple of the Norse gods here and there. Hey, when most of your life is taken up by the supernatural, you gotta come prepared. So I did a little research when I had the time. There's already been a Vampiric Goddess, and that Mainaid thing. Who knows, maybe one of these days Thor will show up at the door!

"Do you KNOW any of the God's names?" He asked.

"A couple. Uh... I know Freya, the goddess of Love. Odin... but he's a male. Thor... Loki... Nott, the goddess of night... and Sol, the Goddess of the sun."

Eric looked proud.

"Wow, I'm impressed Sookie. I'm touched."

"So, any of them sound good?"  
He pondered that. "Hm... Freya maybe. We're definitely not calling her Thor. Or Loki. And calling her Sol might be ironic if she turns out completely vampire."

We both sat in thought for a few minutes, trying to figure something out. I tried each of the names on. Nott Northman? No, the alliteration just made it sound weird. Freya Northman? Eh... yeah no. Finally I decided to ask Eric:

"What names do YOU want to throw out there?"

He looked back up from his stare. "Well there are many names I like. Helga, which means blessed. Dagmar, or the maid of the sun. Again, possibly ironic. Elli... she's the goddess of old age, and eternity. Freydis, the daughter of Erik the Red... me. Disa, or goddess. Then there is Astrid... or Asta, if you want to go by modern terms."

"And what does that mean?" I asked, interested.

"It comes from the Scandanavian meaning for 'god' and 'beautiful.'" He explained. "So... what do you like, if anything at all?"

"I really like Asta. Asta Northman. It sounds right, and the meaning kind of fits."

He smiled. "Alright then. Asta Northman. Now for the middle name."

I sighed. Oh well, that needed to be done too. Suddenly a suggestion came to mind. "Asta Freydis Northman? Since she is YOUR daughter... it's perfect!"

Eric's smile widened to where I wasn't sure if his skin would tear from it. Then he leaned in to kiss me sweetly on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

* * *

The Following Day:

It was around noon when the knock came at the door. Almost immediatley I was on alert. After so long I started getting suspicious of anyone knocking on my door. God knew it had gotten me into some deep shit before, letting people into my house... my life. Ugh, bad memories. And with a baby... Asta... on the way, it was more important than ever to start protecting myself.

Sure there were the security guards, and the alarm system for the house. But when it got right down to it, all you had was yourself. Ultimately the only thing standing between my life and death... was me.

So I didn't think twice when I grabbed a knife from the kitchen.

But when I opened the door...

"Jason?" I asked, highly confused.

He looked absolutely ragged, uspet and despaired. My brother got on his knees, held out his hands in a pleading gesture, and said:

"Sook... I've been a real asshole the past few months. What I've done, said, have been the actions of a straight up dumbass. And I am asking, begging for you to forgive me. I promise I won't hurt the baby..."

"Asta." I informed him.

"I won't hurt Asta or call her a monster ever again. Please, please, please forgive me!"

Okay, there was no way he could have come to his own devices and done this. It just wasn't how Jason was. Unless...

"GODDAMMNITT ERIC!" I shouted.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! I APPRECIATE ALL OF THE SUGGESTIONS YOU GUYS GAVE ME, AND I MEAN NO DISREPSECT BY INCLUDING THE NAMES IN THIS CHAPTER. IF I HAVE OFFENDED ANYONE, I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE. ALSO, THE INFORMATION ON VIKING NAMES CAME FROM A VERY NICE REVIEWER, 'GOLDSPLEEN'.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT! ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Sookie POV:

For a minute we just stood in our positions, frozen. Jason begging for me to forgive, me standing in shock. It seems the glamour had a lasting effect. Whatever Eric had told him certainly stuck. I was debating internally over whether I should let him keep up with this... or do what I did with Alcide and reverse it. If I did the latter, Jason could go back to being a selfish ass who might end up killing my baby. But if I decided upon the former, his affections and apologies would be fake, an illusion. Which was worse? Real hate or fake love? Geez, I was having one hell of an ethical battle here.

I suppose it came down to the baby. No matter how much my inner concsious wanted to do the right thing and unglamour my poor brother (and I use _poor_ in the very loosest of terms), Asta's needs were above my own. A good mom will go to any lengths to protect their baby. And if that meant sacrificing a bit of morality... so be it. On the other hand... Jason was still my brother, and him being hypnotized into loving his neice wasn't fair to either of them. And suppose the glamour DID wear off at some point? What would happen then?

Ugh. I'd worry about that in a little bit. For now the least I could do was get Jason inside, and off of the porch.

"Uh... okay, okay Jason. Just come inside, alright?"

"Do you forgive me, Sook?" He asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah, of course. Now come on, can't have you freeze to death on the porch." I persuaded him inside.

Jason followed me like a lost puppy into the living room. It was really weighing down the guilt I was feeling. Even if Jason did deserve it. He sat down quietly, seeming to wait for a response from me. What the _hell_ did Eric do to him?

"Uh... can I get you some tea or something?" I asked politely.

He shook his head. "Naw, Sookie. That's awfully nice of you, though."

So I got myself a tru blood (the craving had not worn off), put the knife back, and sat with Jason. As I sipped, he simply smiled sweetly and watched. It didn't seem to bother him that I was drinking blood in front of him.

"So, tell me about the baby." He inquired.

I nearly chocked. He really wanted to... "REALLY?"

He nodded. "Yeah! I mean, if I'm gonna have a neice, might as well know her."

Ohhh... guilt. It hurt. Should I be doing this? Hmm... Well, thinking back to all the other shit he's pulled, I decided letting him stay glamoured (at least for now, anyway) couldn't hurt.

"Alright. Well, you already know it's a girl. I'm about three months along, and it's been playing hell on me. Morning sickness, the cravings, it just sucks."

"Is that why you're... drinking that?" Jason asked, with no hint of malice or disgust.

"Yeah."

"So is she a vampire, then?"

"Maybe. We're not sure. Who knows, she could be something inbetween... or even a little bit fae mixed in. There's definitely some vamp in there, but just how much is unclear."

Jason nodded, understanding. "Well I can't wait to meet her. So her name is Asta? Does that mean something?"

The fact that the glamour had gone THIS far was beyond surprising. But I answered, none the less.  
"It's Nordic, meaning 'beautiful god'. Her middle name is Freydis, the daughter of Erik."

"Cool. I like it. So it's Asta Freydis Stackhouse?"

"Northman, actually. She's going to have her daddy's last name." A hint of distaste flickered across his face, but it faded in a matter of moments.

I was definitely going to talk to Eric about this later tonight.

* * *

Eric POV:

There was one thing plauging my mind since yesterday. Jason said he only told the people at the bar. But... what could that entail, exactly? Who was there? Could anyone he told have had malicious intent? And furthermore, how was I going to find out?

Hmm... there were many variables in this situation. No matter how many percautions I take, there was always going to be a hint of danger for Asta. And there was still something I hadn't fully considered yet. What was I going to do about my former Sanguian sister, Nora? She was out of the country, so I wouldn't have to think about it just yet. But it WAS a topic I needed to discuss with Sookie. And considering what I've done to her brother... she might some things to say to me, too.

I chuckled in my cubbie. Tonight was definitely going to be an interesting evening.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ALRIGHT EVERYONE, DESCISION TIME! SHOULD SOOKIE UNGLAMOUR HER BROTHER, OR LET IT STAY IN PLACE? HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED!


	17. Chapter 17

Sookie POV:

When Eric finally got up for the evening, I was waiting for him at his cubbie. My arms were crossed, a stern look on my face. Though I understood why he glamoured my brother... it still felt wrong. Or immoral! At this point, I wasn't sure if I was pissed, grateful or frustrated. Hmm... maybe the latter. The cubbie doors opened, revealing my now rested Eric.

As soon as he caught sight of me, he smirked.

"I see you have recieved my little gift." Eric gestured towards Jason, smiling mindlessly on the couch.

"Having my brother show up at my door glamoured, begging for forgiveness was a GIFT!?" I practically screamed.

Eric just gave the most innocent of smiles, tilting his head to the side.

"Aren't I thoughtful?"

"Godddamnitt Eric! Can't you take this seriously for one second?!"

Now his face turned dead serious. The smile dissapeared, being reformed into a hard line. "This IS serious, Sookie. Your brother is a danger to our child and I cannot have him pulling any of his shit. As far as I'm concerned, this was a step in the right direction."

As of now I was royally pissed at my... boyfriend? Lover? Baby Daddy? Whatever the correct term for what Eric was to me, it didn't change that I was about ready to strangle him (not like THAT would do any good). Or at the very least, slap the tar out of the man. BUT I needed to talk to him first.

"Look, Eric! I know you want to protect our daughter, and I do to. But for gods' sake, this just isn't right to do to somebody!" My hands wildly gestured about, frenzied movements with frustration.

"Right and wrong are human notions, dear Sookie. I feel no remorse, because he threatened my family first."

I clenched my fists, nuckles near white.

"Maybe in the vampire world this is acceptable, but in the human world it's_ not. _Now I don't know exactly what you did to him, to turn Jason into a lost puppy, but I tell you it ends now. We can't leave him like this!"

"And why is that, hmm? Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one upset over how he bahaved? Doesn't he deserve what he's being served?"

"Yes, but..."

I looked back at him. No matter what, Jason was still my brother. And it was not right, no matter what, to leave him in this state.

"But?" Eric urged for me to repsond.

"But its not fair to either Jason or Asta! Maybe I shouldn't unglamour him completely, but I can at least explain what's happened! If he's going to be in our daughters' life, I want his love for her to be real!"By the end of this, I was near screaming.

This seemed to strike a chord. Eric remained in deep thought for some minutes.

"Perhaps you're right." He near whispered. "But before we do that, I need to glamour Jason one more time. I need the names of all the people he told at Merlotte's about Asta."

Though I was reluctant, I knew I had to agree. Eric would go ahead with it, regardless of whether I gave my permission. Besides, after what's already happened, asking for names wasn't that much of a stretch. For this I left the room, god I felt dirty enough as it was.

* * *

Eric POV:

Sookie was quite upset with me at the moment. Somehow I had a feeling this was going to be her reaction. Humans and their blind sense of morality and justice, it could prove frustrating at times. I sat in front of Jason, pulling his face down to meet mine.

"Jason..." I whispered as I transmitted my influence to him.

"Yes?"

"I need you to remember something, okay?"

He nodded.

"Good. Now think carefully... when you announced Sookie's pregnancy, who did you tell? And what exactly did you say about it?"

Jason seemed to think for a minute, if dully, before speaking.

"First I came in to Merlotte's, wanting a drink after hearing about Asta. Sam asked about what was wrong.. So I told him that _'Sookie's got herself into more trouble. Knocked up with some fuckin' fangers' kid_.' He looked shocked, and asked who the vampire was."

"Did you tell him the truth?" Jason nodded absently.

"Yea-huh. He wasn't too happy, but didn't seem mad at Sookie or anything."

"What happened next?" I asked, bracing myself.

"Sam told the staff, and Sheriff Andy's wife, Arlene, told him about it. He ended up spilling it to the whole police department."

"_Fuck!" _I cursed under my breath.

Shit, this was way, way worse than I had originally thought. The whole. Goddamn. Police. Department. Knew. Great, now there was a whole other set of problems to deal with. But before I dealt with that, I had a couple more questions for Jason.

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"No." He replied.

"Do any of the police have ANYTHING against vampires that you know? Personal vendettas? Connections to Fellowship of the Sun?"

He shook his head. "Not that I know. But... the last sheriff _DID_ try to feed Sookie to pigs for her association with supes."

Immediately I let go of Jason and ran vampire speed out the door.

* * *

Sookie POV:

The next thing I knew, there was a whooshing sound and the slamming of the door. Heading down the stairs, I called:

"Eric?!'

Silence.

"ERIC?!"

Still nothing. He was gone, obviously. When I reached the first floor, all I saw was Jason on the couch. He was looking around like he had no idea where he was.

"Jason?"

"Sookie?"

"Do you know where Eric went?"

He shook his head. "No, he just up and left like the house was on fire."

Huh.. Jason must have told Eric something that scared him. "Do you remember anything you told him?"

"Nu-uh. Last thing I remember was you and him arguing about me. Did I do something?"

Oh boy. I sighed. Well this had to come out sooner or later. Though unglamouring Jason most likely wasn't the smartest option, I couldn't leave him like this. The least I could do was explain what had been done to him and why. So I went ahead and sat next to Jason on the couch, putting my hand over his.

"Jason... there's something I gotta tell you."

"What?"

"Uh.. the reason you felt the need to apologize and be in Asta's life... well, you've been glamoured into it. Eric didn't want you to be a threat, so he glamoured you into not wanting to hurt your neice and then made you beg for forgiveness. And let me just say that I did NOT approve of the second part."

Jasons' face twisted in confusion.

"Well why don't you _un_glamour me then?"

"I can't, Jason."

"What do you mean you CAN'T?!" He asked, obviously upset.

"I mean I can't because... I don't want you to go back to hating your neice!" I exclaimed.

Jason looked taken aback.

"Well what if I don't still hate her after you unglamour me?"

"And how am I supposed to know if you will or not? I'm sorry, Jason... but I can't risk that!"

Now he was just plain pissed off.

"But you can't just leave me like this! That's not right!"

That felt almost like a blow to the gut. Geez, he was spitting my words right back at me. Ugh.

"Jason, look. I love you, you're my brother. But if you pose a threat to my baby, to ERICS' baby, then I'm not going to unglamour you. Astas' needs come before my own now."

"Yeah well it still ain't right for doing this to me." He spat.

"HEY! At least I had the decency to tell you about it instead of leaving you in the dark!" Now I was getting angry, too.

"Great, so I know that I've been played for a fool."

"Jason, that's not fair..."

"NO!" He screamed, interrupting me. "WHAT'S NOT FAIR IS YOU KEEPING ME GLAMOURED!"

"WELL IF YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE GLAMOURED, MAYBE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO DECIDE FOR YOURSELF WHAT YOU FEEL! DID YOU EVER CONSIDER THAT?!" Now I was yelling at the top of my lungs, anger palpable in the room.

Jason was silent. He took a deep breath.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe it is best that I stay glamoured. But... I still want my thoughts to be my own!" He was calming down, at least.

"I know Jason, I know. How about... can we wait until after the baby is born? I just want her to be safe. Once you see her, I'll unglamour you, and then you can make up your own mind." I paused.

"Fair?"

He nodded after a time. "Fair... but don't try and get out of this once she IS born."

"Of course not, Jason. I wouldn't do that." He nodded.

"Thank you." And with that, he hugged me.

Immediately I returned it. Ah, it felt good to have Jason back in my life... for now. But one question still remained.

Where in the hell did Eric go?

AUTHORS' NOTE: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS ONE!

P.S. I JUST CAUGHT UP ON SEASON SIX... MIGHT I JUST SAY... 8-O HOLY SHIT!


	18. Chapter 18

Sookie POV:

Eric returned some hours later, looking exasperated and hyper alert. Jason had gone home for the time being. I'd been sitting on the couch, trying desperately to pay attention to the television. Of course that wasn't helping... worry kept overtaking my head. My baby was certainly causing a whole lot of uproar around here. And God, I could only imagine what Eric had been up to.

I stomped over to the vampire, feeling rather pissed.

"And where in the hell have YOU been?!" I practically yelled.

"I just glamoured the entirety of Merlotte's as well as the police department."

Okay, that statement left a bit speechless for a minute. It took some time for that to sink itself in.

"So... nobody knows about the baby? How is that supposed to work?!"

"Oh they know about the baby, they just don't know its MY baby. As far the town is concerned, you're having a perfectly normal human daughter. I even paid Jessica and Bill a visit."

Good _god_. "I assume threats were made?" I asked.

It felt disturbing that such a statement fell so casually from my lips. Ugh, my life was a mess!

"Jessica didn't need to be threatened. She's not stupid enough to blabber about this. Bill... well I did tell him that I'd shove a silver stake up his ass, but other than that..." He shot me a sly little smirk.

I sighed. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"Wait a minute, who does everyone think the father is?"

Eric shrugged. "Some guy you had a one-night-stand with."

"God damn it Eric! People already think I'm whore in this town!"

He crossed his arms, one blonde eyebrow raised. "And why should YOU care?"

"Because I hear every little thing people think about me!"

Eric shook his head. "Oh Sookie. When will you learn that the opinions of drunken rednecks aren't important? Ignore it."

"Well YOU try living with telepathy and see how easy it is to ignore!" I retorted.

Eric seemed to realize my emotions (maybe that was the blood bond), and softened.

"I know it's difficult, Sookie. But remember... this is about the baby. Not yourself. not even me. OUR baby. She deserves a life that's not plagued by prejudice. Vampires are still on shaky ground, we can't risk anything. You of course have a whole other set of problems to deal with. It's best for Asta if we give her the chance for a normal life."

I nodded. "You're right, you're right."

Guess I'll just be labeled the town hoe. Ah well, there are worse things in life. My hands cradled the small bump of my womb. Her future was in our hands, and we had to give her the best chance possible. Her life was going to be difficult, no doubt... but hopefully this would take the edge off. Perhaps Eric knew best in this situation. That's not something I'd normally say, but it was how I felt. I had literally no idea what to do. This was foreign territory.

I could only hope that we as parents were doing the right thing.

* * *

_One Month Later..._

Officially I was five months along. Now that bump had gotten a bit bigger, and I'd needed to buy myself new clothes. Maternity clothes. For some reason, I'd been feeling a bit depressed about that. The weight gain, the uncertainty, the blood cravings... lying to my friends... it was starting to bring me down.

Now I'm not usually the big crier, well... most of the time. But lately I've been blubbering over _every little thing_. Pregnancy hormones are a pain the ass, I'll tell you that. Not to mention those god awful cramps! Dr. Ludwig tells me their just 'false contractions', my body preparing me for labor. Women usually get them, it's a sign that the pregnancy is going as it's supposed to. Not to mention... I think my hair is growing faster than usual. Weird, I know, but it's the truth.

Eric had been rather supportive, looking forward to being a father. I didn't know Vikings were so family oriented. Huh.

Anyway, all that's beside the point. One night after the late shift at Merlotte's , I had come home to... a very self-satisfied Eric. He was wearing his classic smug grin, the one that simultaneously made me want to hit him _and_ turned me on.

"Evening, Eric." I greeted, shrugging off my tan jacket.

"Sookie, how was your shift?"

"Uh... same old same old, I guess."

"You don't say." He said, the grin growing ever the wider.

"Okay, what are you up to? I know that look on you, Eric."

Geez, I hope he didn't do something TOO outlandish. Then again, Eric being... well ERIC, that was not a guarantee.

"Nothing horrible, if that's what you're thinking."  
"Please tell me nobody's dead."

Eric mock pouted. "Aw, you always assume the worst of me. I feel so hurt."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're just _crushed._ Now come on, what's going on?"

He grabbed my hand. "I'll show you." He whispered before covering my eyes with his hands.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Making sure you don't peek."

"At WHAT?!" I demanded.

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"And since when were you big on surprises?" I asked as he led me up the staircase.

A low chuckle escaped him. "Really?"

I sighed. "Okay, point taken."

At this point I decided to stop arguing (because honestly, nobody really could argue with Eric Northman... aside from maybe Pam). Walking up the stairs blind was one of those nerve-wracking experiences that I don't wish to repeat, and I was relieved when we hit the second floor. Eric steered me to what I assumed was the left.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"You'll see. Be patient, my lover."

And there goes that odd pet name he had for me. 'Lover.' A door creaked open, and Eric led me into a dark space.

"Are you ready?"

"Uh... sure."

And with that, his hands released themselves from my face. A light came on instantly, revealing... revealing...

"Oh, Eric." I nearly whispered.

A nursery. A beautiful, elegant nursery. The walls were a lovely lavender, decorated with intricate patterns of painted roses. A single window was shielded by a duet of shimmering purple curtains, reaching all the way to the floor. In the center of this room was a crib, shrouded by a white canopy. A barrier for our baby. It sat upon brass supports, and when I went to touch it... it rocked from side to side.

To my right was a bookshelf filled with a bounty of literature, from children's to adult. Next to it was a toy box filled with stuffed animals. Looking to the side adjacent, there was a dresser filled to the brim with baby clothes (some of them very fancy dresses) and shoes. Along the left wall was a changing station, supplies already stocked in cabinets. And in the corner...

a rocking chair sat, obviously a place to nurse Asta. Something about all this, the purity... the sappiness... it was too perfect.

I went back the cradle, and took notice of the small mobile. Four hanging objects spun in a delicate circle. There was a small wooden (and painted) sun, a crystal star, the moon, and even a comet.

My hands cupped each gently, feeling the weight and texture.

"You like?" Eric asked from behind me.

I turned, and promptly gave him a hug. "I love you, you sappy bastard."

"And I you." He replied before kissing my hair.

* * *

Eric POV:

Eh hehe. I'm a _genius._

AUTHORS' NOTE: GOD, I AM SOO SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH SCHOOL, MY OTHER STORIES AND A BOOK... GOD I APOLIGIZE. HOPE THIS WASN'T TOO MUSHY OR ANYTHING. I JUST THOUGHT A LITTLE FLUFF MIGHT BE GOOD!

P.S. I KNOW, I'VE MENTIONED SEASON SIX LAST CHAPTER BUT... I JUST NEED TO GET THIS OUT. IN REGARDS TO THE FINALE: AAAGGGHHH YOU **_BASTARDS!_**

WHOO, THAT'S BETTER. ANYWAY, FORGIVE AND REVIEW! ^^


	19. Chapter 19

_Sookie POV:_

It was mid-day, and I'd been cleaning for most of the morning. Jesus, pregnancy can make your back hurt! Not to mention that my appetite had returned with a vengeance! At any given meal, I'd be going back for seconds, even thirds. Well, I am 'eating for two', as the saying goes. Asta needed to be strong for the outside world. I sighed.

Six months now. That means sometime in July, she'd be out of my belly. The closer her due-date became, the more stressed I got. Sure we had all the supplies (Eric wouldn't spare any expense on his baby), and I'd been reading the pregnancy books, but STILL. The whole thing was nerve-wracking. Like any expectant mother, I worried about complications with the birth. Somehow reading up on it didn't make me feel better. God, what if she was breech? What if the cord wrapped around her neck and Asta chocked! What is she got stuck in the birth canal?!

Plus, even if all went well... it was when she WAS out that scared me the most. Would I be a good mother? That's really what it all came down to. Would she be happy? What would she be, and could I handle it?

So. Many. Fucking. Questions!

The pain shooting up my spine was becoming excruciating, so I plopped down on the couch. And, low and behold, my ankles were swollen too.

"Great." I mumbled, rubbing my poor feet.

I decided to get that pan I used to wash Eric's feet when he had amnesia, and filled it up with cool water. That might help me a bit. As an afterthought, I grabbed a True-Blood from the fridge. Settling back down was nice, the cold water soothing to my aching ankles.

"Aahhh... that feels nice." I said to the air.

After mopping, sweeping, dusting, and scrubbing... my energy was quite drained. With my feet still soaking, I fell into a nice, worriless sleep.

* * *

_Three Hours Later..._

BOOM! I heard in my deepest sleep. Some sort of threatening sound, something that brought me up through the levels of drowsiness, at least a bit. BOOM! Again it came. Coherency came back into my head a little more. Danger... but what...

CRASH! I jolted awake, water sloshing onto the rug.

"She's in here!" Some male voice announced, right outside my front door.

Immediately I knew there was danger lurking. Jumping up, I ran for the nearest weapon. Since the rifle was locked up in a safe, the most deadly thing happened to be a prodding device for the fireplace. The same one Eric threatened Bill with... ugh, not the time, Sookie! Charging into the hallway, I swung defensively at the intruders, whoever they were.

There were three men, all in those goddamn Obama masks. SHIT. I knew what was going on here. Somehow the word got out, despite Eric's efforts... somehow they knew. They'd killed the guards, and now these bastards were after my Asta. These deductions came in mere seconds. I'd managed to get a good blow in on one of the shorter fellows, and damaged another's arm pretty good. But the largest of the group hit me in the head with the barrel of a shotgun.

The hit didn't knock me out, but it was gonna give me one hell of a concussion. Luckily my weapon was still in hands, and I tried to at least whack him in the stomach... but the other two caught my arms.

"Where d'you think you're goin', you fang-banging skank?"

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted back, kicking and struggling against their grip.

"Pttss... Like I'd stick my pecker in THAT... you and your demon baby are coming with us." The tallest man retorted.

And before I could get another word in... he hit me so hard that I WAS sent into unconsciousness.

_Help us... Eric... _was the last thing I thought before I was dead to the world.

* * *

The first thing I was aware of was blackness. Well that and a pounding in my head. Moving, I found my feet were bound... chains, maybe? That clanking sound... yep. Where were we? And furthermore, was Asta okay? My hands were chained in front of me, so I felt for the comforting bump of my womb. She was there, safe... for now.

That brought up another thought. What WAS their plan? My head could conjure up some pretty horrid plots, but god only KNOWS what these people might do! Considering they were famous for burning vamps at the stake and posting it on the internet... things didn't seem to be boding well for us. Just then I heard a door opening, light spilling in from above. Above? Was I in a basement of sorts?

Somebody was walking down. Knowing I had no defense, I huddled into the corner. As the steps got closer, my heart was racing like a mad drum. Down... down... and suddenly, a light came on. Above was a single light-bulb, illuminating a dreary room. There was a filthy mattress in the corner opposite of where I was, along with a cross mounted on the wall. But none of this was as important as the person who turned on the light.

Sarah Newlin was standing there in a fancy lavender pantsuit, a silver tray in her hands and that mock-friendly smile on her face.

"Hello, Sookie." She greeted, kneeling beside me. "I brought you some dinner."

"I don't want ANYTHING you're giving me." I spat.

She put her hand over her heart. "OH... but Sookie... you'll need your strength. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She set the tray on the floor beside me. "Well, tomorrow is when we save your soul! That little monster in your belly ain't doing you any good! It's a sin against god, existing. Makin' Jesus cry."

"What are you going to do to my baby?" I asked, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Why sweetie, we're gonna save your soul by cutting the little thing outa there!"

My heart stopped dead in my chest. _Cut the little thing outa there._ NO.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY DAUGHTER, YOU CUNT!" I shouted, the threat echoing through the room.

"Now now, is that any way to treat your host?" She moved to lift the dome shaped lid of the tray. "Look, I brought you some steak and mashed potatoes... there's even a slice of pecan pie!"

For a moment, I thought of gran. Eating that pecan pie after her funeral, crying through each bite. Quickly I shook myself out of it.

"I don't want any of your goddamn food!"

She simply smiled. "Oh, don't be so bitter. You should be thanking me! This is all a part of gods' plan."

"You're fucking crazy!"

"No... no... you're the one carrying the antichrist."

_Antichrist?! _That one just sent me over the edge. I attempted to attack her, to just wrap my hands around her skinny neck and strangle her... but these goddamn restraints kept me from accomplishing it. Sarah laughed.

"You get a good nights' rest, now. I'll be back in the morning with some pancakes and bacon!" And with that, she headed back upstairs.

The door slammed shut. I was trapped. God help me, I was utterly trapped. My only hope was that Eric found me in time. Slowly, I made my way over to the mattress. My body was exhausted... and wrought with fear.

As I lay there, drifting to sleep, something happened. A flutter, something like butterflies, ran across my stomach. Shifting my hands as best I could, I felt my womb. There it was again. It occurred to me what was happening...

I was feeling Asta kicking for the first time. Here, in this darkened dungeon. _I have to get out of here..._ I thought before letting sleep take over.

AUTHORS NOTE: I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME AND I AM REALLY SORRY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *HIDES IN CORVER* THANKS FOR READING! HOPE THIS WAS GOOD!


End file.
